mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
RTL 4
RTL 4 '''is Dutch commercial television network owned by RTL Nederland. The channel broadcasts entertainment, documentaries, news, talk-shows, series, movies and information programmings. History '''RTL 4 started under the name RTL Véronique on October 2, 1989 as a youth channel. Commercial television from Dutch territory was still banned at the end of the 1980s, but since Véronique was officially a Luxembourg channel and broadcast via the so-called U-turn construction, it was admitted to Dutch cable. This is in contrast to TV10, the commercial initiative of television producer Joop van den Ende, which was not found legally compliant by the Commissariaat. RTL Véronique was originally financed by Veronica, Nederlandse Middenstandsbank (NMB), Rabobank, Credit Lyonnais, Philips, Lex Harding (Tornado BV) and the Luxembourgian company CLT (Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion, later CLT-UFA, later RTL Group) . The first broadcast was on October 2, 1989. In December 1989, the shares of Rabobank, NMB, Credit Lyonnais, Veronica and Lex Harding (Tornado BV) were taken over by VNU and Elsevier. CLT continued to hold its share and in fact remained the controlling party with the broadcasting license in Luxembourg. Faces from the first hour were Jeroen Pauw, Irene Moors, Viola van Emmenes (now Viola Holt), Dieuwertje Blok, Catherine Keyl, Jan de Hoop, Caroline Tensen, Pauline Dekker, Wessel van Diepen, Patty Brard, Jur Raatjes, Mariëtte Bruggeman, Anniko van Santen, Manon Thomas, Marc Jacobs, Sander Simons, Elles Berger, Marc Postelmans, Rob van Rees, Jaap van Meekren, Heleen de Boer, John Bernard, Ria van Eijndhoven, Gert Berg and Loretta Schrijver. The face of model Daphne Deckers also acted as a 'signboard' of the commercial station. In the management, the Luxembourger Freddy Thyes (on behalf of CLT), ex-Veronica CEO Lex Harding and the later Endemol director Ruud Hendriks were seated. RTL Véronique focused mainly on young people and had little material to broadcast. Joop van den Ende did have programs and television stars, but because of the TV10 debacle and the boycott by the public broadcasters he could not get rid of his programs. In the course of 1990, RTL Véronique entered into an agreement with Van den Ende, as a result of which the poorly viewed youth channel continued as RTL 4. RTL 4 has undergone a number of changes, especially in 1998 when the logo and programming got a renewal. The logo of RTL 4 changed in the summer of 1990, the autumn of 1990, in 1997 and in 1998. On 1 October 2001, RTL 4 got a new design, but the theme and the logo were unchanged. In 2004, RTL had 4''' other idents and bumpers and on 12 August 2005, '''RTL 4 again received a new logo. On 1 June 2007, RTL Nederland switched to widescreen. With this change RTL 4 also received a new house style in which the stars of RTL 4 are central. In the meantime this corporate identity has also been abandoned and on 1 February 2008 bumpers can be seen in which, in addition to four objects formed by revolving bars, wine glasses and pearls fall down. On 26 August 2013, RTL 4 changed its logo again with a new design. On 1 September 2016, the RTL 4 logo changed again, with the corporate design of the letters RTL being integrated with the RTL 4 logo. The channel is officially / formally established in Luxembourg and is therefore not bound by certain Dutch regulations (for example with regard to advertising and sponsoring). Programmings * 5 Jaar Later * 5 Uur Live * &Chantal * Alles Mag Op... * Altijd Jong * All You Need is Love * Baas BBQ * Benidorm Bastards * Benidorm Bastards & De Boefjes * Beste Kijkers * Bestemming... * Beter Laat dan Nooit * Boarding Time * Bouwval Gezocht * Bubbels & Boerenkool * Buch in de Bajes * Centraal Medisch Centrum * Chantal blijft Slapen * Cooking with the Stars * Dance Dance Dance * Da's Goed Geregeld * De 12 van Olderheim * De Beste van Nederland * De Jongens tegen de Meisjes * De Reis Van je Leven * De TV Kantine * De Zeifbouwers * Dit is Mijn Toekomst * Doe Het Lekker Zelf * Droom van een Tweede Huis * Editie NL * Een Dubbeltje op zijn Kant * Eigen Huis & Tuin * Everybody Dance Now * Familie Kruys * Goede tijden, Siechte tijden * Goed Gevonden * Groeten uit 19xx * Helemaal het Einde! * Help! Mijn man is Klusser! * Het Perfecte Plaatje * Het zijn net Mensen * Hoe Maakt u Het? * Holland's got Talent * House Vision * Ik BBQ Voor Jou! * It Takes 2 * Kampeer TV * Koffietijd * Kroongetuige * Later als ik Groot Ben * Leer mij Wijn Kennen * Life is Beautiful * LifestyleXperience * Linda's Zomerweek * Love is in the Air! * Married at First Sight * Medical Travel * Meisje van Plezier * Met Open Armen * Mijn Leven, Mijn Gezondheid * Mijn Stad * Moordvrouw * Nederland Heeft Het! * Nederland Proeft * Nieuwe Buren * Off Piste * Oh, Wat een Jaar * Onderweg naar... * Ontvoerd * Opdienen of Afserveren * Op Goed Geluk * Postcode Loterij Miljoenenjacht * Professor Nicolai en Dr. Beckand * Romancing the Globe * RTL Boulevard * RTL Gezondheidstest * RTL Late Night * RTL Nieuws * RTL Snowmagazine * RTL Vakantiemagazine * RTL Weer * RTL Wintertijd * RTL Woonmagazine * Soof: Een nieuw Begin * Sterren Houden Huis * Superstar Chef * The Big Music Quiz * The Challenge * The Dutch Way * The Talent Project * The Voice Kids * The Voice of Holland * The Voice Senior * Time to Dance * Trips & Travel * TV Makelaar * Uit Eigen Keuken * Uitstel van Executie * Vamos met de Familie Pos * Van der Vorst ziet Sterren * Van Passie naar Droombaan * Van slager tot Chef * Van Woonwilla naar Droomwilla * Vermoord in het Buitenland * VI Orange Blijft Thuis * Voor ik Het Vergeet * Vriendenloterij: De Winnaars * Wannabees * Way fo Living * Weet ik Veel * Welkom in Mijn Stad * Wie Ben Ik? * WoonTips * Your Personal Shopper * Zwarte Tulp Logos RTL Veronique (1989-1990).png|First logo (1989-1990) RTL 4 (1990-1997).png|Third logo (1990-1997) RTL 4 (1998-2005).png|Fifth logo (1998-2005) RTL 4 (2005-2013).png|Sixth logo (2005-2013) RTL 4 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Netherlands Category:RTL Nederland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1989 Category:Netherlands